Birthday Candles
by inuyashaandkagomekiss
Summary: InuKag Happy bday to u happy bday you but who Kagome that who! it mating time and aslo kags bday!
1. Default Chapter

**Birthday Candles**

**Note from me: Happy b-day to me (May 21, I am 15 now!) and this story is going to**

**Have the same problems I had cuz' I had lot of them but it's going end not the same **

**Well, I mean it's different happy ending and I am aiming to get 11 cuz' I think 15 is to **

**Much **

**Ch.1**

Inu and the gang are walking back to Keada's hut. " Can I please go back to my time?

PLEASE." Asked Kagome. "Is it a test again? Why are those things so important" said Inu

"I told you, all of you in a few days were my birthday!" Said Kagome.

Flashback

_**One week ago**_

_They were at Keada's hut, Kagome asked to go back for a test and you InuYasha _

_always so Stubborn and Kagome said " I so need to go back cuz' I have to plan my _

_birthday party _

_And my birthday is in one week and 3 days" And so InuYasha said "Ok but be back in 2 or 3 days" _

_End of Flashback _

"Oh yah." Said everyone. But InuYasha said "NO!" And Kagome said "S-I-T, SIT!" And

He said "DAM YOU KAGOME" " I am going leave forever and not going to help you

Find the jewel shards if you don't let me go!" Screamed Kagome

_That scared me a lot! And I don't want her leave forever and hate that a lot why?_ InuYasha

Thought "bye." Said Kagome "fine leave then!" Shouted InuYasha _why did I say that? I am _

_I that cruel?_

_Yah, did you just know? Oh my god you're so dumb!_

_Who are you?_

_I am you, duh!_

_Why don't you go away?_

_Sorry, I stuck with you for you whole life._

_Feh._

**Moi c'est fin that mean I am finsh in French yah! Sorry it so short cuz' I going to sleep 11:30 being a good girl tonite, please review!**

**closer **

**v**

**v **

**Now!**


	2. Mating Season

**Reviews**

**kimmi craft:** the story is ok so far but for the second chapter i waant some more romance like inuyasha surprises kagome for her birhday or something

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **I must say. The conscience thing is extremely popular. But, nontheless good.

**jessica: **Happy B-Day you! I would think you deserved to go to bed late(say 2 and finish the fanfiction'-)Well anyways please write soon i'm dying of Ahem...CLIFHANGER SYNDROME

**Thanks for all the great reviews and Jun 8 was my best bud b-day!**

**Birthday Candles**

**Chapter 2**

**Mating season -**

"MOM! I'M HOME!" said Kagome.

"Hi dear, how was the feudal era?" asked Mrs. H **(Hey! I can't spell her ok?)**

"Don't even ask." said Kagome

"What are we doing for birthday?"asked Mrs. H

"Made be I can have a home party inviting my friends." suggested Kagome

"Fine with me." said Mrs. H

**In feudal era**

InuYasha is sitting on the god tree

**(Inu's POV)**

And he smelt a wolf and some one that he envied so much when he went near Kagome

and he saw Koga and he asked " Where is my Kagome." and I said " At home."

"Oh Fuck !" said Koga

"What's fucking wrong with you?" I said

"It's mating season and I was going to asked Kagome if she wanted to be my mate?"

said Koga

" I guess have to go." said Koga

Koga turn in to a tornado and he was gone

"Oh yea? It's soon to be the end of May, that's mating season starts(the end of may)." I said

_I have to ask Kagome before Koga ask Kagome to be his mate WAIT I had a fight _

_with her, Damn it_ _,and I can't tell her that I love her ,she loves that hobo , well I can _

_try at lease?_

**In the present **

Kagome finish making the Invitations and toke a shower , brush her teeth and wash her

face and fell into bed and fell asleep.

!#$&()!#$&()

**The End **

**I finish it ! Yah ! 2 pages ½ more than I ever done, I want 11 review by the time I start to make chapter 4 for my birthday because 15 is to much for you people and read my first Fan Fiction " I love you Kagome and only you" I'm going to make chapter 4 after I finish so I am almost done and I copy this and paste this script that Angel made and done so bye and review! **

**Read this script ma friend wrote at Chinese school (I have Chinese school on sat.**

**and we holidays and summer holiday) her nickname is Angel and here it goes.**

**InuYasha punches Shippo**

**Shippo: What was that 4?**

**InuYasha punches Shippo, again**

**Shippo: WAHHHHH... KAGOME, INUYASHA HIT ME, WAHHHH.**

**Kagome: SIT! SIT! S-I-T ! SIT!**

**Shippo: That's better. **

**InuYasha:...Why she have to do this to me?**

**The End**


	3. Sorry people

Sorry people I was on hoilday and went to Toronto it my 1st time cuz' I never get to go any where and my little sister about 6 ¾ she wash her hand and touch a door nob and ate cuz' we out to eat (this is when is went to Toronto also her 1st time) and a few days later went home and 1 day later (yesturday) she got sick and today we found out this (By a doctor and she is badly sick and no cure but she mite get better in a week.But I help her get better and clean her room and stuff (She has to do that when she got home) poor little Suzie and soon I going to pray for her, so I mite write in a week? Ok bye, I crying now so u people learn that to not to touch a door nob, it has evill stuff!


End file.
